herofandomcom-20200223-history
Re=L Rayford
Re=L Rayford is one of the two tritagonists in Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor, including it's light novels, anime and manga. She is a member of Imperial Court Mage Corps and its operative #7 "The Chariot". Later she became a student in Alzano Imperial Magic Academy. She was voiced Ari Ozawa in the Japanese version and Leah Clark in the English version of the anime. Biography Past Re=L was created by members of Researchers of Divine Wisdom, Sion Rayford and Rainer Layner for developing Project: Revive Life, where she was designed and genetic code of Sion's sister, Ilushia Rayford. But Sion was aware of the risk, seeking help from Glenn Radars a operative from the Imperial Court Mage Corps, to investigate as well as to promise the safety of Rainer and Ilushia. However, this would later lead to both Sion and Ilushia's end by their partner, Rainer. After Glenn arrives at the laboratory, he finds the copy named Re=L who was still contained and in a slumber. She was later taken in by Glenn and join the Imperial Court Mage Corps, holding the position #8, "The Chariot". The Magic Game Festival She and Albert Frazel aid to help Rumia escape from the guards by using illusion magic to disguise herself as her to lead the guards away. Later, as Eleanor Chalet tries to flee from the festival as the conditional cursed necklace was destroyed, she was confronted by Albert. He questions her why she and her organization tried kill the former princess Rumia, she replied with only two words, "Akashic Records". Before Re=L could attack her, Eleanor escapes, vanishing from the area. Project: Revive Life After the festival event, she joins Alzano Academy to protect. However, she prefers to protect Glenn over Rumia. However, on the class field trip, she becomes distant again, seemingly upset at Rumia and Sistine. When Glenn confronts her, she runs away to the beach, (who was really Rainer in disguise). Glenn shows up to stop the fake sibling, Re=L stabs him in the back and decides her new reason for living is her brother. Re=L then kidnaps Rumia and brings her to Rainer's lab. Soon after his success, Eleanor, Rainer and Burks, started to extract all her mana while Re=L was forced to watch her friend in suffering, Eleanor discover that Albert put a magical signal on her. As Burks leaves the room to deal with Glenn, Eleanor orders Re=L to kill Glenn And Albert. Glenn invaded Rainer's lab, Rainer orders Re=L to kill the man that saved her 3 years ago. Glenn manages to win Re=L back by proving to her that her brother was not "real", when she couldn't remember his name. Rainer then starts to blowing everything that he hated in Re=L for not being the perfect guinea pig she was meant to be, even calling her junk. Glenn punches Rainer for the things he said about Re=L, three mindless clones appear and ordered by him to kill both Glenn and Re=L. After forcing them to kill Re=L and Glenn, he watches the fight while taunting them saying that they were his perfect puppets and indirectly taunted the original Re=L saying that he wiped out all troublesome human emotions and memories from them. When Re=L and Glenn released the clones from their suffering by finishing them off, Glenn proceeded to point a gun to Rainer while he cowardly begged for mercy only to be punched in his face, falling on the floor unconscious. Personality Re=L has shown to be a very serious and emotionless individual, but in reality, she's just a shy person. But after joined the Alzano Imperial Magic Academy, she begins to open up to and befriended Sistine and Rumia and the rest of the students in class 2-2. As it shown in her first appearance, she is very simple-minded when it comes to strategy. Her strategies is usually attacking to the front of the battle. As a result, she either gets yanked by her hair or scolded by Glenn. Despite this, she is a good at sword-fighting and magic. Appearance She is a young girl with blue eyes and hair up to her shoulders. She wears the standard uniform of the magicians of the Imperial Court Mage Corps, but later seen wearing a uniform of the Alzano Imperial Magic Academy. Gallery Images Light Novel Re=L_Reyford_LN.jpg|Re=L in the light novel. Light_Novel_Volume_2_-_Color_02.png Light_Novel_Volume_2_-_05.png Anime Re=L_Rayford_anime.png|Re=L in the anime. Re=L_in_the_pod.png|Re=L seen in her pod. Manga Re=L_Rayford_manga.jpg|Re=L in the manga. Videos Re=L, i have a Plan Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records Re=L, let me go Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records Re=L Greeting Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Re=L and Strawberry Cake (English Dub) Funny moments Anime beach volleyball rokudenashi majutsu koushi to akashic records Re=L Wanna Protect Glenn Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records - Re=L doesn't remember Glenn vs Re=L Re=L's True Identity!? Glenn Save Re= L!! Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi Scene Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Teenagers Category:Officials Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Rescuers Category:Supporters Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Twin/Clone Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Bio-Engineered Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Superorganism Category:Comic Relief Category:Sympathetic Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Stalkers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Traitor Category:Guardians Category:Obsessed